Elwynn Forest
Elwynn Forest is a vast woodland where the majority of the humans live and is the starting point of all human characters. Elwynn is a gorgeous span of fertile land and thick forests. Unlike Duskwood, it is close enough to Stormwind to enjoy considerable Alliance guardianship, and it has stayed pure and beautiful through the wars of recent years. Home to many farmers, loggers and miners, Elwynn Forest is a tranquil region with several friendly places to stop. Little troubles this region: kobolds infiltrate some mines, and murlocs have moved inland to reside in some lakes and rivers, but overall it is safe. One should stick to the roads, though. Several forest creatures are skilled at using their teeth and claws. Most who can defend themselves are not in any danger, but others may not be so lucky — or skilled. Elwynn enjoys consistently good weather, warm and humid with few stormy days. Gentle rain falls just enough to make everything grow full and lush. This woodland is pleasant and tranquil. Loggers and fishers fuel Stormwind’s economy, and a diligent militia keeps it safe from the kobolds and murlocs that occasionally surface. The Defias Brotherhood, a group of renegade humans, sometimes reaches its meddling hands into the forest. It is under guardianship of the kingdom of Stormwind, but has its own democratic government . Though much of the forest was burned down during the First War trees and lush glades have grown anew.http://www.blizzard.com/wow/townhall/elwynn.shtml Stormwind City lies northwest of the forest and is heavily patrolled by the Stormwind guards. Garrison guards scattered throughout the forest attempt to keep the lands safe from the forces of the Horde, as well as the various wild creatures, hostile humanoids, and the Defias Brotherhood, which has various staging camps around the woods. Elwynn is generally a peaceful forest, but if travelers wander too far from the main roads they may encounter hidden dangers lurking in the shadows. History The forest was taken by the Horde during the First War along with Stormwind City, and the resources helped the orcs’ attack on the north. When the Alliance retook Stormwind, it also recaptured Elwynn. With the Alliance patrolling the region, Elwynn has thrived since the end of the First War and remains the peaceful pocket of the troubled continent. The Defias Brotherhood does reach into Elwynn Forest from time to time, preying on lone travelers. Some say they have a case against Stormwind, as they weren’t paid for their work rebuilding the city; others say they are whiners who charged too much in the first place. Others (such as Brann Bronzebeard) did their work and were paid, and don’t understand the problems. Elwynn was the site of many battles in the First War, in which the kingdom of Azeroth fell to the orchishHorde. After the fall of Stormwind Keep, Elwynn became the domain of the Stormreaver and Twilight's Hammer clans. Following the liberation of Azeroth by the Alliance of Lordaeron, the forest has been returned to its prior pastoral beauty. The city of Stormwind, the town of Goldshire, and the abbey at Northshire have all been rebuilt, and the land shows no trace of its unhappy past. People and culture Humans are plentiful here, but many high elves also reside in this region. Ironforge dwarves often seek work in the mining towns, and this region has a surprisingly high number of half-elves. These hard workers have found acceptance and community here, and they do little skulking. The region organizes its festivals and celebrations around the planting calendar, its two biggest parties being the planting and harvesting festivals. They are not stingy with their beer, especially in the spring, when they break open the ale that’s been fermenting since the fall harvest. True criminals in the area are usually sent to Stormwind for trial and punishment, as most people care more for their jobs than housing criminals. Goldshire has a small holding area for drunks and pickpockets, but few stay in the clink for very long. Elwynn’s towns will welcome most any travelers, especially those who want to shop or trade to help the local economies. They are especially kind to those willing to lend a hand in a tough spot. Geography This region is an apparent paradise. If one enters it from the desolate south of Duskwood, it’s an assault on the senses: a sense of fear no longer clogs ones nose, the trees are lush and the people are friendly instead of terrified. Much of Elwynn is forest, except around the logging camp and the villages. It also harbors many lakes and rivers, good for keeping the land rich but bad for bringing in murlocs from the sea. Dire wolves inhabit the forest near the north, although the clerics and paladins of the Holy Light attempt to keep their numbers down. Elwynn is a haven for travelers who have struggled though eastern Azeroth. Guard towers dot the road throughout the region, and the Stormwind Garrison keeps the peace in most of the areas. It is bordered to the south and to the southwest by the famous and longest-in-Azeroth Nazferiti River. More information can be found on WoWWiki.http://www.wowwiki.com/Elwynn_Forest